


Hero

by crystalfox



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Finn contemplates what being a hero means.





	Hero

Finn was still getting used to the term ‘hero’. It felt uncomfortable, he’d never tried to _be_ a hero, yet somehow he’d ended up as one, at least in a lot of people’s eyes. It was still awkward when people referred to him that way, and he struggled to know how to react - being the centre of attention was something new to him. He knew he should be proud of his accomplishments but he still couldn’t help letting his insecurities get the better of him. There was a small part of him that still worried about the fact that he’d been a stormtrooper. That wasn’t his fault, of course, he knew _that_ , but he was always worried people would think he wasn’t a proper hero because of it. 

“Mama! Look! It’s Finn! Hero of the Resistance!”

There was that word again, that jarring, strange word. He turned around as he heard the excited shout and saw a young boy running towards him, dragging his mother by the hand.

“Finn!! FINN!” The young boy could barely contain himself, a huge smile on his face. “You _are_ Finn, right?”

“Yeah.” He replied. “That’s me.” He didn’t think he’d ever get over the idea that people all over the galaxy knew what he’d done in the war, let alone the idea that they knew his name.

“You’re my hero.” The boy looked at him with wide eyes, as if he couldn’t believe Finn was actually real.

Lost for words, Finn stuttered, “Th-thanks.” Everytime someone called him that, it was like the first time all over again, that odd mixture of disbelief and pride. Because, as strange as it was to think of himself as a hero, he was proud of himself and how he’d managed to overcome his fears to help so many other people. He’d only ever tried to do the right thing, he wanted to be a good person. His escape from the First Order and the subsequent war had all happened so quickly, there had been no time to consider if what he was doing was heroic. But it was, and afterwards, in the peace and calm, he was getting used to the fact that he was a hero and the fact that his past as a stormtrooper didn’t make him any less of a hero than the others in the Resistance. In fact, it probably made him more of a hero. 

“When I grow up, I’m going to be a brave hero like you.” The boy exclaimed earnestly.

Finn was overwhelmed, and, finally, it felt like the term fit. He wasn’t sure why everything clicked into place at that particular moment. But it did, and, when the boy asked for a holopicture with him, Finn gave a huge smile. He liked the idea of being an inspiration to someone else and he realised that all those fears, all those worries, could never compete with the fact that he was a hero. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments welcome!


End file.
